Tag Team
by Viokufu
Summary: Hi, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, and lately I've had a problem going home. ShiroIchiGrimm. Multichappie, lol.


Kufu: Waha! Yo, minna-san! How y'all doin'? Hee hee!

Vio: It's sad, but he has managed to get caffene and sugar high with about one hour of proper rest this past week. Frankly, it's scarin' me how hyper he is.

Kufu: Shutup! I'm perfectly fine! Oi! Get me pocky!

Vio: No!

Kufu: Meanie!*Runs off*

Vio: Sigh... On ta the disclaimer.

Shirosaki: Vio n' Kufu don' own anythin' 'cept their thoughts an' themselves. Bleach b'longs ta Kubo.

Vio: When did you get here?

Shiro: Twenty seconds ago.

Vio: Oh, well on ta the story!

Tag-Team Chapter Un: Going Home

* * *

> <hr>

Hi, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, your regular twenty one year old, orange haired candy shop employee with a crazy as hell boss. I live in a medium sized two story house with a small psychotic pale blue kitten I named Pantera.

Lately I've had a problem with coming home.

I regularly walk into my house to find my brother's boyfriend in my bed, naked.

Yep, you read that right.

Nude, in my bed, giving me that'come hither' look in those bright cyan eyes.

That's not all.

Not only will he be nude in my bed giving me smouldering bedroom looks, he would take a shower beforehand thus causing his godlike body to gleam in the dim lighting and his sky blue hair to drip sexiness.

This has been happening every day for the last two months.

Two goddamn months.

Did I mention that he's my brother's BOYFRIEND?

Yeah.

The first time it happened I threw my kitten at him.

What? I freaked and Pantera likes to attack him anyways. I wound up spending the night in a spare room at my work, Urahara Shoten.

One week ago I caved and asked him why he was doing this.

"Yer hotter than hell Berry an' I wanna make you mine." He'd stood and padded over to me till we were just inches apart. Curiosity had been overriding my growing urge to bolt for safety.

"Why do you need me? You have Shiro." He was three inches away now, his warm breaths puffing over my cheeks.

"He wants you too, Berry." Two inches, the hypnotic combination of his eyes and voice crippiling the desire to retreat. I must've been blushing enough to rival a rose.

"Really." One inch. I could almost feel his lips.

"Mmmhmm." Ohhh myyy, danger, DANGER!

"I don't beleive you."A small pink tounge caught slightly on my upper lip as it darted out of it's haven to sweep across the thin plush lips of it's owner.

"You should ask him the next time you see him," Oh kami his body heat's burning through my clothes!"I'm sure he'll explain in," Moist hot air caressed my ear, making me visibly shiver. "Explicit detail."

At that moment, as if triggered by that husky whisper, something in my mind bent and I went wild. Capturing those sinful lips with my own I dominated him, pressing him back onto the bed with his legs wrapped around my waist and both hands full of that gloriously soft yet firm ass. One lust filled minute passed, kneading, sucking, grinding, hell I almost decided to take him without preperation if only my clothes hadn't been in the way. Whatever got bent snapped back into place and we separated from the kiss with a wet pop. I had been frozen in place in mortification, taking in the immensely sexy sight below me. The sky blue hair was spread out in a halo around darkened cyan eyes, his reddened lips parted slightly and panting lightly in an effot to refill depleted lungs.

The furious blush from before returned tenfold. I'd let out a (manly!) squeak as my vocal abilities returned and bolted, winding up in the spare room of the Shoten again, trying to remember the last time I couldn't get my erection to go down from imagining my father and my boss Urahara prancing around in tutus.

Well, I avoided going home for a few days after that, but it was futile. He was still there when I walked in, dead tired from spending most of my time working around the clock. I didn't even give him a reaction, I just stripped down to my boxers and crawled under the covers next to him and fell asleep, not caring if he raped me while I was sleeping or that my brother was coming home from America the next few days. All I wanted was sleep.

I guess that's how I ended up in this situation now, waking up to bright blue hair filling my vision and heat radiating from my front and back.

...Wait, did I say back?

Craning my neck around to peer over my shoulder I was met with a bleached out version of my face, with the exception of the gold on black orbs gazing bemusedly back into my own chocolate ones.

"Shiro," I deadpan. "What the hell are you doing?"

He flashed me one of his insane shit eating grins and a small tendril of dread crawled up my spine as I felt Grimmjow nuzzle my cheek at the same time.

"Why, I'm just enjoyin' tha' sight o' my lil' brother snugglin' wi' Grimm. Ne, Grimm?" His watery dual toned voice lilted, making the tendril of dread grow into a chill.

"G' mornin Shiro yer back early." I'm so glad that he hasn't noticed my morning wood, that sexy 'I-just-woke-up' rumble just made me a bit har-nnnngghh! Ahh, scratch that thought, he totally knows I have a hard on, fucking bastard just rubbed against it on purpose!

"I finished early and caught the first flight back, came in some time during the middle of the night."

I hope that neither noticed th-unnnnnnghhhh... FUCK! That felt TOO good!

The hand that had just squeezed my ass fiddled with the waistband of my boxers before slipping inside and squeezing again, sliding a finger in between the cheeks to press aginst my hole.

"Nyah!"

That did not just come from me did it?

"So you did like that." My brother purred, pressing harder, the tip of his finger slipping inside, making me buck up into Grimmjow's thigh and moan loudly.

-

The blue beast himself started nipping at my collarbone while one large warm hand tweaked a nipple playfully. He glanced up coyly, rumbling out a purr as I whimpered quietly.

FUCK THIS SHIT.

Thrusting an elbow into Shiro's stomach I headbutted Grimmjow and did a flyin' fuckin' cartwheel out of the bed and into the hallway after hurredly grabbing some clothes out of the closet.

Five minutes later I was storming out of the house with a confued Pantera clinging to my shoulder and a handful of plastic bags carrying vital necessities.

All I can say is that I am NOT going home for awhile.

* * *

> <hr>

Vio: Well, author-person wants us -morespecificallyME- to say that she finally has her writing spirit back. I still don't know where Kufu has run off to. By the way, author-person says this is her second or third attempt to write this particular threesome (more like fith) and to give her your opinions and suggestions on how to improve, as writing is not her forte.

Kufu: And I eat flames, they're ironically delicious.

Vio: And there is a sign right here that says don't feed the animals.

Kufu: Oi!

Vio: So no feeding the rabid animals please! Walk right this way and leave a review about your experience. Have a nice day!

Kufu: Bastard!


End file.
